Conventionally, the angler, when using a worm with a fish-hook for fishing, detects a bite of the fish, such as a black bass, by vibrations transmitted through the fishing line.
He pulls the worm to his side while moving it in a dancing manner like a live bait on or below the surface of the water, thereby provoking the appetite of the fish to bite the worm. When the fish bites the worm, instantaneously the angler pulls the line to thereby hook the fish and pull it in.
The black bass, however, has the habit of disgorging the bait immediately when it is found to be a foreign object, such as an artificial worm. Hence, it is required to strike the fish the instant it bites the worm. However, it is difficult for beginning fishermen to do so with the requisite precise timing and such fishermen cannot in fact expect a good catch.